Voices of the World
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: Kristy's been hearing voices for a while, something that she finds comforting in the months following that horrific day. Too bad everyone around her thinks she's insane and the voices happen to be really handsome guys who say they are countries. Globe fic
1. Chapter One

**I found World is Ours by Atama Ga Kuru Teru about nearly a week ago and I love it! The concept is original and since then I've been inspired to write my own version (I seem to get inspired a lot lately). But seriously, if you haven't read the series then go and READ it because it's that good.**

**Anyways, just thought I would let you know that this story is going to be somewhat dark. There will be funny moments, but there's stuff that won't be so... funny. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the concept of countries living in Globes. I do, however, own Kristy and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"So your cousin tells me that you've been hearing voices for several months." It was a statement, not a question.

The doctor was addressing the dark haired girl who was lying on the couch staring at her with a blank expression. The girl's hands were stuffed in the hands of her white sweatshirt and she radiated an air of not wanting to be in the doctor's office like most of the first timers who balked at having to see a professional for their problems.

The older woman was somewhere in her thirties and seemed to have a permanent frown creasing her face. She wore a black suit free of wrinkles as well as looking freshly ironed and her hair chestnut hair was tied back and pinned into a bun with not a single strand out of place.

Just from her appearance and the way she gave Kristy a disapproving look for not coming out with this 'problem' earlier told the apathetic teen that this woman was the stern, strict no nonsense type.

Which meant Kristy was likely going to be labeled as schizophrenic or having any other mental illness that was associated with hearing voices. And if she was lucky, they'd chuck her into a mental institution and throw away the key.

Or just have her doped up on so many pills that she wouldn't be able to tell up from down.

Most people would freak out about hearing anything except their own inner thoughts within the sanctions of their heads; Kristy found she didn't mind them so much. Maybe it was because the voices didn't tell her to go kill herself or slash the person sitting next to her to ribbons with a knife, which was a extreme case of a paranoia schizophrenic, but the girl found their presence comforting even if they caused her major migraines when she still had lunch and two more classes to live through before school ended.

"Tell me about these voices."

Kristy stared blankly at the doctor.

The reason she was in the doctor's office when this was the last place she wanted to be, ever, was because her cousin had begged her to go. Her cousin who had literally been on her knees with eyes brimming with tears as she asked and asked Kristy just to go to one appointment to make sure everything okay.

The filipina-american (she was half filipina, with her dad being Caucasian) had nearly laughed at her cousin's words. Nothing in her life had been _okay. _If everything had been _okay, _Kristy wouldn't have moved to Vancouver to live with her cousin and burden her with the task of having to take care of a teenager. In fact, she would still be in warm California basking underneath the rays of the sun but even her birthplace and her former home, Oceanside, felt empty.

Not that she had a home to go to anymore.

A lot of things had changed that day and the people there could only stare at her with pity or apologize for her loss. Kristy hadn't paid attention to any of their demure condolences. She had tuned out a lot of things that first dreadful, agonizing month just so that she wouldn't have to face the painful reality.

She had no idea how she made it through after that but maybe, she thought with grim satisfaction when things had finally settled down, catching those three guys who had managed to take nearly everything precious from her had made things... better.

"They are voices that talk to me." Kristy deadpanned. "Is that all?"

"Kristina." The doctor sounded annoyed as she addressed Kristy by her full name. "Your cousin is paying for this thirty minute session and is expecting to get her money's worth of results back. I suggest that you cooperate with me here so that we don't waste any of it."

"Wouldn't that be better for you?" The teen snorted. "Doesn't it get tiring listening to the incessant ranting of other people's problems? Wouldn't you prefer to just sit here in blissful silence, taking a break from your pointless job and still get paid anyways?"

"It's my job to listen to my clients' 'incessant ranting' as you call it. And if you must know, I happen to enjoy my occupation." The doctor said dryly.

"You like listening to people whine about their stupid problems?" Kristy shifted in the couch, seat, whatever the hell it was called and stared at the woman incredulously.

"My clients' problems aren't stupid, Kristina. These people come to me because they need and want help and have no idea where else to get it from."

"Seriously though, you actually _like _listening to some guy state that the reason they are so screwed up in the head is because their daddy didn't buy them a monster truck when they were a kid?"

"Why yes, there _are _cases like that..." The doctor muttered underneath her breath, narrowing her eyes as she recalled one particular session yesterday involving a wealthy twenty-two year old and her seven year long resentment towards her dad because he had refused to buy her a dress that cost within the four figure range when she was fifteen just because she maxed out three credit cards in six months.

Seeing Kristy giving her a 'I told you so' look the doctor sat up straighter and cleared her throat.

"But this isn't about them, this is about _you. _Now tell me about these voices."

"Hmm..." Kristy looked thoughtful as she stared up at the ceiling. "Well they're always at each others' throats. And when they start arguing, I always end up getting a headache."

"They argue?"

Kristy heard the scritch-scratching sound of a pen writing on paper as her doctor for the next- she glanced at her brother's black and red watch- twenty minutes started taking down notes. Pen moving across paper was pretty loud if no one was saying anything.

"About the stupidest things. Whether it's about how unhealthy McDonalds are or how stupid Americans can be... any inane arguments that have me banging my head against something just to tune them out."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Her patient's cousin _had_ said that Kristina sometimes hit her head against a hard object for no reason at times.

"How many of them are there?"

Kristy frowned as she tried to recall just how many voices there were. There was the voice with the American accent, the British, German...

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she answered. "Eight. Apparently there are more of them, but so far only the eight of them have spoken to me."

There was a pause. "Then how many are there supposed to be?"

"...you don't want to know."

"Tell me."

"You _really_ don't want to know."

The Doctor remained silent, having used this trick on previous clients before. They always talked eventually because they couldn't stand the silence.

Kristy sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's apparently in the hundreds."

"...I see." The Doctor wrote something down. She heard Kristina mutter something along the lines of 'Thanks a lot guys' and took note of that.

"Do these voices tell you to do things?"

"America demands that I eat often at McDonalds. And watch scary movies because that's what heroes do. Then England calls him a git and then they start arguing. France, being the french voice he is, joins in just to piss off Britain."

_That _had The doctor raising an eyebrow. "America? England? France? You gave the voices names of countries?"

"They have accents. American, England, French, Chinese, Russian, German, Italian, Japanese... basically the Allies and the Axis Powers combined. They got sick of me calling them 'Chinese voice', 'French voice', ect. They told me to address them by the respective country their accents are from."

"They tell you to do things?"

Kristy looked annoyed. "They don't tell me to go kill myself or the person sitting next to me, if that's what you're implying." She grimaced and then rolled her eyes. "In fact, they start freaking out when my thoughts get... dark."

She remembered the time when she wondered if anyone would miss her if she was gone while examining a razor blade. The voices literally freaked and would _not shut up _for hours after wards. Screaming and lectures and a pounding headache that made her throw up twice during the night because they wouldn't let go of the issue until she got it through to her that suicide was wrong.

And even then they wouldn't leave her alone for days about it.

"Tell me, when did you first hear them?"

"After my Great-Aunt Helen visited me which is... three months after the funeral."

"So it's likely that-"

"No." Kristy cut off the doctor. "It's not that."

The doctor was silent as she watched Kristy who refused to even look at her.

Finally, she said, "Why makes you think that?"

Kristy let out a small, bitter laugh. "Because believe it or not, these voices are the only thing that keep me from going insane."

**[~~~]**

So in the end, even though Kristy stated that she actually _liked _the voices, the doctor still gave her a prescription note. Shifting the lone strap of her back pack on her shoulder, she shoved the paper into the pocket of her jeans and descended down the stairs. She was _finally _out of that office. If she found a trash can before her cousin picked her up, then she would toss the note inside and be done with it.

_'Ve~!' _The Italian (whose full name was Northern Italy, but Italy for short) voice said in alarm. _'You shouldn't do that!' _

_'Why not?' _Kristy argued. _'The pills are a waste of money, considering that I **don't **_need them.'__

_'V__ell, that is true.' _Germany joined in. _'But __you shouldn't throw it away. Your cousin _vill_ find out eventually and I'm sure it vill only make her sad that you destroyed the note.'_

_'You play dirty.' _Kristy hated making her cousin upset, something she'd been doing for a while now. But honestly? She didn't want to divulge anything either or go see some support group... especially after the first time when she got into a fight with another girl.

_"Guys! Do you hear what you're saying?' _That would be America. _'You want her to be drugged up on medication?'_

_'But what can she do?' _France, suave voice that he is, said smoothly. _'To everyone else, she seems... not quite sane.' _

_'Really?' _Piped up the childish, light-hearted voice of Russia. It should be noted that he wasn't sane himself._ '__I do not think of her as such.'_

_'Well we know she's perfectly fine, if not somewhat... depressed.' _England added the last part hesitantly. He was a gentleman and as such, he would never insult a lady.

_'Her thoughts are worrying though.' _Ah Japan, one of the more saner of them. _'They are so negative. And she is so cynical too, for someone so young.'_

_'Aiyah!' _China who told her over and over that he was a _man _despite how feminine he sounded._ 'Japan, aru! You do not say things like that out loud!" _

_'HEY.' _Kristy did NOT want them arguing and giving her a headache before her cousin arrived. _'DON'T START.' _

That shut them up immediately.

_'Just so you know,' _Kristy told them dryly when they were silent. _'It's disturbing to know that even the very voices that got me sent to the doctor's office in the first place are now questioning my sanity.'_

Even more silence followed by mumbles of apologies from them. They sounded like a bunch of little kids who got scolded for trying to sneak out cookies before dinner time.

_'Seriously though,' _America whined. _'Why did you tell Evelyn about us?' _

Evelyn was her cousin's name. She was in her twenties and she worked at a dental office as a dental hygienist and as such, was perfectly capable of supporting herself and now sadly, Kristy. The latter did try and get a job, but Evelyn wouldn't hear of it.

_'America,' _Kristy gritted her teeth. _'She broke down in _tears. _What did you want me to do? Lie more?' _

_"Mm." _Was France sniffing a rose again? _'It _is _hard to deny a woman's request if you put it that way. But it made things more difficult, hasn't it?' _

She wasn't going to argue with him there. Evelyn had pleaded with her to go see someone who specialized in things like Kristy's current 'problem'. Being adamant, Kristy didn't want to consider the possibility until her cousin broke down in tears. Again.

_'A proper lady does not make anyone cry!' _England was a stickler for those kinds of things and had been appalled by Kristy's behaviour at times.

_'Who said I liked making people cry?' _Kristy was about to give the british accented voice a piece of her mind and what she thought about his lectures on manners when she spotted Evelyn's car driving towards her.

Kristy internally sighed and told her 'companions' not to say a word in the car. Evelyn's nerves were shot as they were and she was likely to ask Kristy how the appointment was; something that wasn't going to be easy when you were trying hold a conversation in the real world and your mind at the same time.

Jerking the door of the silver car, she slid into the front passenger seat and braced herself for the onslaught of questions that would ask her about her day.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I'm done. Anyways, I hope you guys really liked this introduction. Even though this was done in two days, the words just wouldn't stop flowing and I could hardly stop myself from typing.<strong>

**Take no offense of Kristy's attitude towards seeing a doctor. She's just purposely being an ass. So if you know anyone who is seeing a therapist or are seeing a therapist yourself... don't take any offense. Please.  
><strong>

**As I said, I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Well, I decided to work on Chapter Two since my mind wouldn't leave me alone about it. Not to mention that I just recently updated The Guardian Angel so I don't have that update hanging over my head any more even though I'm really inspired to write the next chapter... which I should probably work on soon. **

**Anyways, I'd like to thank the four people who reviewed! **

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: **You have no idea how much it means to me to have you say that. I was really hoping that you would like the first chapter, but I seriously did not expect a standing ovation like the one you gave me when you reviewed. I am so glad that you thought it was awesome.

**Frina17: **Thank you for the fav! And don't worry about it, the first chapter was supposed to humourous. Despite the serious foreshadowing.

**The Wistful Bloom: **Hey, thanks for reviewing when I asked you to! And thanks for telling me that the characters were in character, because I wasn't too sure on that. Kinda hard to portray someone who is only a disembodied voice in someone's head. At least for now.

**kakashiluckyblackcat: **Heh, Kristy's just not happy about being forced into something she doesn't want at all. She really doesn't like it when other people around her think that she needs some sort of help. Even though she probably does.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the countries living in a globe concept. I do, however, own Kristy who you will be able to define through her being a deadpan snarker or being temporarily insane. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

"So how did the appointment go?" Evelyn asked once Kristy had fastened her seat belt and they were on the road.

"Fine."

That one single word pretty much summarized how the teen felt about the few months in general, not just this particular day. While she was still pretty annoyed at her cousin for forcing her to go and see a therapist, it could have been worse. Like the support group sessions that Evelyn encouraged her to go to. After the second session, Kristy and the other two people she had gotten into a fight with were asked not to come back until they could convey how they felt without hitting each other with their firsts or smashing someone else's face into the floor. Thank god for carpet.

Needless to say, that was all the incentive Kristy needed not to go to that support group ever again.

Kristy took out the crumpled prescription note and showed it to Evelyn. "She prescribed something for me."

"What is it?"

"Pills. Don't need them." Kristy's reply was curt and even though she had turned to face the window, she could still see Evelyn's reaction through the reflection of the window. Her cousin's lips were pursed together, showing that she disagreed with Kristy going against the doctor's orders.

Evelyn was an attractive young woman with golden red hair and green eyes. Had she wanted to, she could have been a model but instead pursued the path of dentistry.

She was Kristy's relation on her paternal side of the family, being the daughter of her dad's oldest sibling. She was older than Kristy by eight years, making her twenty-four and a woman in her prime who should probably be thinking of getting married around this time. She was a genuinely nice and very sweet person and Kristy had honestly felt sorry for Evelyn since she had been the one stuck taking care of her.

_"Didn't Evelyn willingly take you in?" _Italy reminded her.

Oops. Her mistake. But still, Evelyn really didn't have much of a choice since no one really wanted to take her in. The memory of the day she eavesdropped on some of her dad's relatives arguing over who was going to take custody of Kristy still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Her so-called relatives were outwardly kind to her and they gave her their apologies and condolensces just like everyone else. But when they spoke to each other when they thought she wasn't around to hear them converse, Kristy was able to hear what they were really thinking.

They thought she was bad luck. They thought that if they adopted her, she would bring some sort of misfortune upon them. Perhaps something similar to what had taken her family.

Her mother...

Her father...

Her younger sister...

She could see the barrel of the gun...

Hear the gunshots...

See the flames as they consumed her house and family...

Feel the pain as she tried to break into her house to try and rescue them...

Kristy didn't even realize she was laughing until her cousin braked the car in alarm and asked what was wrong. Kristy snapped out of her temporary madness and shook her head, refusing to answer any of Evelyn's further inquiries.

The rest of the drive went on in silence as Evelyn drove towards the pharmacy to get the prescription whether her younger cousin liked it or not.

**[~~~]**

Kristy stayed home alone as Evelyn went over to her parents' house for their weekly family dinner. Evelyn's other siblings would be there as well; it was a tradition for the Campbell family to get together whenever they could.

A week after Kristy moved in with Evelyn, the latter had invited her to come over but Kristy had refused and said that she preferred to stay home by herself. Evelyn hadn't tried to get her to come with her again, but she told her cousin that she was free to come if she felt like it. Sadly, Kristy still hadn't taken her up on that offer.

She couldn't bring herself to.

Kristy had seen her aunt and uncle twice since she started living in Canada, but she hadn't said much to them at all. They had certainly tried to talk to her and despite how amiable and genuine they were when they spoke, she just couldn't bring herself to reply with anything other than one or two word answers or she just didn't bother replying to them at all.

Evelyn's siblings tried to talk to her once as well, but didn't bother a second time when she gave them the same treatment she did to her aunt and uncle. That was probably Kristy's fault since all she did was stare blankly at them or give them snide answers when they tried to ask how she was doing. Honestly, they asked _how she was doing. _Which, considering the circumstances, was a really stupid thing to ask her around that time.

Long story short, Kristy had been outwardly rude to them like she was with everyone else who wasn't Evelyn. Her left over anger from when she had eavesdropped on her relatives in the States.

After Evelyn had left to go and have dinner with her own family, Kristy made herself a chicken sandwich as cooking hot food usually required using the stove.

Kristy didn't like using the stove if she could help it. Not any more. If she wanted a hot meal, she would just use the microwave to warm up her food.

But she supposed people needed the damned contraption to cook and stuff, so she hadn't touched the damned thing. Anyways, it was a hell of a lot better than cooking food over _fire._

When she was finished with dinner, she proceeded to finish off her homework before retiring to bed for the day. Unfortunately, she remembered she had to take one of the pills from that she was prescribed. So Kristy was forced to get out of bed again, get a glass of water, and swallow the medication with it. Within seconds, she was practically dead to the world, drug induced sleep having consumed her for the rest of the night.

What she didn't notice was that the necklace around her neck glowed a bright gold light once she drifted off.

**[~~~]**

"She sleeps like the dead, da?"

"What do you expect, aru? She took some strong medication earlier."

"Ve~! She's really cute!"

"Oui. She has the fine makings of growing into a beautiful woman."

"Bloody hell, you're already planning on hitting on her when you haven't even introduced yourself properly?"

"Damn it France, you better not plan on doing anything to my citizen or I'll throw you out of the window!"

Kristy found her even more muddled up than usual mind being forcefully dragged out of sleep as she woke up and became slowly aware of the fact that six of the eight voices in her head were arguing about another pointless thing. Automatically, she took her pillow and used it to plug her ears even though it wouldn't have done her any good. They occupied her head for godsakes!

"Quiet! You vill vake her up!" Germany's deep voice snapped at the others, making her inwardly groan.

Was it just Kristy's imagination or did they sound like they were standing right next to her rather than talking to her in her head as usual?

"Too late for that." Kristy sarcastically said out loud.

Immediately they went quiet and Kristy let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, fate decided to be even more of a bitch to her than it already had because once again she was treated to America's loud booming laughter that kept sleep away from her again.

"Dude! You're up!"

Kristy wrapped the pillow around her head even tighter.

"I _was, _America. I _was._" She gripped the pillow and her fingers dug into the soft cushioning. "But now I am going back to sleep if you don't mind."

"Wait!" The pillow was forcefully ripped out of her hands and she found herself staring at the wall of her bedroom. "Kristy! We need to talk to you about something!"

"Morning. It can wait till morning." Kristy growled. She wondered just how her pillow hand been yanked away from her, but didn't have the brain power to dwell on it at the moment. "Right now I'm too tired to listen to your goddamned ranting, so whatever you want to say can wait till tomorrow morning."

And as if to defy the voices, she pulled the sheets over her head and tried to resume her peaceful slumber.

"KRISTY!" America whined. "But it's really important!"

"America, if you whine about it she's not going to answer you back!" England sounded annoyed and exasperated. "You should know that by now!"

The girl in question growled again and tried to ignore them. If she blocked out their voices and didn't bother answering them back, they eventually shut up and allowed her to get some peace and quiet.

"Step aside." Germany spoke. "I vill do this."

"Ano," Japan spoke up for the first time that night. "Maybe you shouldn't-"

Kristy suddenly found her bed sheets being yanked away from her. Irritated from both being groggy and awake at what she was sure were the early hours of the night, the girl yanked the blanket back hard towards herself. But whoever was trying to take the blankets away from her was much stronger and it ended up with Kristy being jerked away from the bed along with the blankets.

She let out several swears that she learned from England over the months when she found herself on the floor and being suffocated by the very sheets that kept her warm at night. After Kristy finally untangled herself from the mess, she was glaring at the shadowy figures that were standing around her room.

"DO YOU MIND?" Kristy finally screamed at them as she sat up.

She was about to get back on to her bed and pretend that the shadowy figures weren't there when her rational mind finally kicked in... and froze.

Why the _fuck _were there shadowy figures in her room? Slowly she turned her head towards the direction she had last seen them and saw that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. There really _were _several shadowy figures in her room.

"Ve~" That voice belonged to Italy. "Germany, Germany! I don't like how she's staring at us!"

Kristy's hand reached towards the lamp on her bed side table and fumbling for a few seconds in the darkness, she finally found the knob that she was look for and twisted it to turn on the light.

What she expected were for the shadows to disappear once light flooded the room.

What Kristy didn't expect was to see eight full grown men all staring at her.

Automatically, Kristy turned the light off again. The shadowy figures stood in their place before Kristy turned the lamp back on to see the men were _still _standing there and staring at her like she was some sort of fascination.

_Click. _

Shadowy figures.

_Click. _

Full-grown men.

_Click. _

Shadowy figures.

_Click. _

Full-grown men.

Kristy repeated this process several more times until one of them finally spoke.

"Love, we're still going to be here no matter how many times you turn that light on and off." The man who said this was wearing a green military uniform. He had light blond messy hair, green eyes and... the biggest eyebrows she had ever seen. He also had a british accented voice that Kristy knew very well. How many times had she heard it nagging her when she was thinking something 'unlady like'?

Kristy stared at him blankly before turning away and snatching the pills that she had placed on the bedside table. She glared at the packaging as if she was trying to set entire thing ablaze.

"I thought this was supposed to make me _'better'._" She muttered. "Not make things worse."

She sighed and rolled her eyes sky ward.

"Hey!" The girl looked up from her scrutinizing and saw another bespectacled man wearing a tan military uniform with a bomber jacket over it. He also had blond hair, but it was a darker shade than the other man's and he had an... ahoge? That was the closest word she could use to describe the strand of hair that was sticking out. Behind his glasses, Kristy saw that he had the most unusual shade of blue eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kristy turned back to the pills and sighed. "Not only can I still hear them, I'm also hallucinating. Did I buy the wrong prescription?" This made her frown. "Great. A terrific waste of money."

"Perhaps if I hit her on the head with my pipe she'll come to her senses?" Russia's light hearted voice chuckled from nearby.

"Russia, refrain from doing something so rash aru!" China. "If you do that, she really will be hallucinating!"

"Maybe I should have taken more..." Kristy was ignoring them as she looked thoughtful. "Even though the prescription said to take just one..."

The pills were snatched roughly from her hands and Kristy found herself staring at her fingers. She looked up and saw a man with slicked back blond hair and icy blue eyes glaring at her sternly. Once upon a time that sort of gaze would have scared the living crap out of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care about that sort of thing any more.

"You do not need this." The man standing in front of her had Germany's voice. He tossed the pills into her waste basket. "You do not have any sort of mental illness, I can assure you of that."

"I still need those anyways." Kristy deadpanned. "I'm sure my cousin will be making sure that I take them."

"Which is why we decided to finally show ourselves to you." The man with England's voice sighed. "There's really nothing wrong with you, but our presence seems to have caused you some... trouble. If you aren't able to tell by now, I am England. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"If by trouble you mean I had to go see a shrink, then yes, I would say you're absolutely correct."

Some of the men, including England, had the decency to look sheepish at her words.

"But I think we also have another thing to discuss with you." The man who sounded like France (and was most likely him) bent down so that their eyes were level with each other. He had wavy shoulder length blond hair (there were a lot of blonds in this group, weren't there?) and dark blue eyes. He was also wearing a military uniform, which was a long blue coat and red pants. Compared to the others', it was much more stylish. Especially with the cape.

He handed her a red rose and winked at her.

"Ma cherie, will you be willing to listen to our words?"

Kristy stared at the rose then at France. She said, "I'll listen, but not because you said so. It's because I want to know why you guys are suddenly personified and standing in front of me. And if I'm actually hallucinating or not."

England burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Take that you WANKER!" He looked absolutely smug. "She's immune to your charms, which means your perversion won't work on her!"

Kristy was tempted to smack the both of them, but it was unlikely her fists wouldn't be able to make physical contact with them. So while the two Europeans (?) decided to settle their differences, she was going to sneak a look at the other men.

Two of them were asian and by their facial structures alone, she could identify them as being of Chinese and Japanese nationality.

The chinese man wore a green military uniform and for some reason was hefting a basket that was carrying a... panda on his back. He had long brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail and he had amber coloured eyes.

The japanese man was wearing a crisp white military uniform and was carrying a sword by his side. He had short, neatly trimmed black hair and dark brown eyes.

Those two had to be China and Japan.

Standing next to who Kristy assumed was Japan was a man with auburn hair and a single curl on the left side of his head. He was wearing a blue military uniform as well as a goofy expression on his face that told those around him that he wasn't very... that he seemed to be in cuckooland a lot. His eyes were clamped shut so she couldn't see what colour they were.

Kristy wasn't sure who he was... Italy? Maybe America? Those were the only voices she could think of that matched the impression she had of the man.

No, the one with the aviator bomber jacket and tan uniform had to be America. Every inch of his appearance had screamed 'American' at her.

So that left the man to possibly be Italy. Now all she needed was for him to speak-

"Kristina~!" He saw her staring at him and immediately threw himself at her. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person! Do you have any pasta?"

Yup, that was definitely Italy. His demand for pasta clenched it.

Italy snuggled up against her and Kristy froze again.

He was touching her.

He was _touching _her.

All of a sudden, Italy had been yanked away from her by Germany.

"ITALY! CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"Ve! Germany~!"

Did he just _touch _her?

Kristy clenched and unclenched her hands as she stared at them in disbelief. The personified form of Italy had _touched _her. And she was able to touch him back. She knew because she had felt the fabric of his clothes through her fingers when Germany tore him away from her.

America was likely the one who took her pillow away.

Germany had ripped the medication from her fingers earlier and thrown them in the garbage.

And she had taken the rose from France too.

Shakily, Kristy picked up the flower she accidentally dropped when Italy had hugged her. She winced when she felt the pain of stabbing her finger on the thorn. Dark red blood dripped from the cut and onto the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" She felt a cool gloved hand resting against her forehead as the owner checked to make sure she was okay.

Kristy blinked and saw that she was staring at a pair of concerned blue eyes and vice versa. Blue eyes that belonged to America.

Her vision began to blur and her head throbbed in agony. Despite her efforts not to give in to her now empty mind, she found herself being consumed by the darkness of unconsciousness as she finally blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally I was going to get the explanation and things out of the way in this chapter, but I decided to split it into two parts. Right now, she's just getting forcefully introduced to our favorite countries. <strong>

**Anyways guys... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Seriously, I love reviews and want to hear your opinion!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**This fic is so fun to write even though it's going to get somewhat dark later on. But for now, there are going to be a lot of funnies with Kristy's sarcastic and deadpan attitude... as well as dark humour. I keep telling you guys that there's going to be lots of humour, but some moments that aren't funny as well. On THAT note, it's time to get started on writing this chapter. **

**Wow guys, I got more reviews in the second chapter than I did in the first. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Countries living in a globe concept. I do, however, own Kristy and her moments. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

Kristy blamed her fever and the medication she took several hours ago for the current predicament she was in now.

She wrapped the black down jacket she had grabbed in her haste even tighter around herself as the cold Fall air brushed against her. Of all the places she could have ended up in, why the hell did she happen to be in Kitsilano beach? As much as she used to love the beach, being in one during the autumn season wasn't exactly fun. _Especially_ when she had a fever that made her sweat and shiver at the same time. Kristy had already removed her jacket several times before instantly putting it back on again since the only other layer than her coat was a short sleeved shirt.

Trying to ignore the pounding headache, Kristy opened up her messenger bag to see what she had taken with her. Since she had been in a hurry to get out of the house as fast as she could, she hadn't really taken the time to check what she grabbed.

A book, her pencil case, a notebook, her wallet (thank god) and the bottle of water that had been on her bed side table. Kristy opened up her wallet to see the money that Evelyn gave her every week for lunch money since she started school. Since Kristy hadn't bothered to buy anything during lunch period, there was plenty of money leftover that she could use to get something for herself so that her stomach would stop gnawing at her.

Kristy re-pocketed her wallet before opening up the water bottle and gulping down all of its contents. It didn't do much to relieve the pains of hunger, but it was a hell of a lot better than nothing.

Slowly, Kristy forced herself up from the tree she had collapsed/sat on. She couldn't risk staying outside if she didn't want to make her fever even worse than it was. She decided that she would go to the Starbucks that was near the bus stop she had gotten off at.

They had hot chocolate and sandwich wraps there.

Her stomach grumbled in agreement to her choice of destination.

As much as she hated it, filipina-american was forced to admit that leaving the house when she could barely get up without stumbling had been an incredibly stupid thing thing to do. Even if she was stuck alone in a house hold with eight men who were capable of holding her down and gang raping her at once; not that she thought any of them would do such a thing...

...okay, maybe except France and Russia. The french pervert and the russian who wanted everyone to become 'one with him' respectively.

**[~~~]**

**Several Hours Earlier...**

Bent over and forced to worship the porcelain god, Kristy was pouring the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She hadn't even made it two minutes past the time she finished her breakfast when she felt the need to puke. She had barely made it to the bathroom and to the toilet before finally throwing up.

Kristy had woken up that morning feeling nauseous, but shook the feeling off as waking up after having that weird dream the night before with those guys who claimed they were the physical forms of the voices in her head. Must have been the pills. Which she would have continued deluding herself into believing had she not seen the healing cut on her finger; the very same one she had stabbed on the rose thorn.

When she dragged herself on to the couch and Evelyn checked her temperature, the thermometer revealed that it was above normal and she had come down with a fever. Evelyn made her stay home for the day and Kristy didn't put up a fight; this was one of the few times that Evelyn wouldn't nag her on skipping her classes (the school contacted the household if you skipped any of your classes, even if it was just one).

Too bad that between her fever and the awful tasting medicine she had been forced to choke down, she had forgotten all about _them. _

Kristy had barely closed her eyes when the very reasons for her fever decided to pay her a sick visit while she was lying on the couch.

"Geez, a fever. That sucks." Kristy's eyes snapped open when she heard the voice.

It was America... and he sounded really close by.

Kristy blinked and all of a sudden she saw a pair of the most unusual blue eyes staring at her. Brown met blue and they stared at each other for several seconds until Kristy's instincts of attacking people who were within her personal space kicked in and she back handed the owner of the eyes right across the head.

"OW!" Immediately the person stumbled back away from her and gave Kristy a hurt look. "What did you do that for?"

"Do you honestly have to ask?" Kristy retorted flatly.

"Of course I do! I was just being the HERO by checking up on you and you hit me!"

They heard a giggle and the two of them turned to see a tall man holding onto a pipe looking amused. Kristy recognized him as being one of the men who had appeared in the middle of the night and now that it was broad day light and she wasn't half delirious and in half denial, she realized that he was a very tall person. He had very light blond hair and violet eyes; with his round childish face and prominent nose he looked like a gentle giant. But appearances were deceiving and Kristy had a feeling that he wasn't necessarily the gentle giant his childish expression portrayed him to be.

"What's so funny, Russia?" America asked, annoyance in his voice.

So the man was Russia, huh? Mentally comparing him to the voice who addressed himself as Russia within her mind, she found that both voice and appearance seemed to match together.

Russia's voice was light-hearted like a child's, but there was also an underlying menace within it at certain times depending on his mood. Particularly if he and America got into spats or someone said something that pissed him off. She was still wondering what that weird chattering sound he pronounced several times was.

"When little Kristy hit you, _Amerika._" Russia giggled again. He turned to the girl with a smile and his eyes twinkling. "Can you do it again?"

Kristy blinked before turning back to the self-proclaimed hero and kicking him side ways with her foot.

"Hey!"

Kristy shrugged. "Sorry. He asked."

"But you're _my _citizen! Why are you listening to the _Commie_ and hitting _me_?"

"He's not communist anymore, you git! How many times do we have to keep telling you that?"

And out of nowhere England appeared. Literally. One second Kristy was staring at thin air and the next, she was staring at a blond haired man with huge eyebrows in a green military uniform.

"And what were you expecting when you shove your face right in front of her like that?" England said as he continued to scold America.

"Honestly _L'Angleterre,_" France in all his rose carrying glory appeared next soon followed by Germany, Italy, Japan and China. "You should know than to raise your voice around a sick person."

He knelt before Kristy and gave her another rose.

"This is my get well present to you, mademoiselle Kristina." He kissed her hand after he said that.

"Uh, thanks." Kristy said, a little weirded out about the fact that she just got handed another rose and the man who gave it to her was _kissing _her hand.

And then England proceeded to pull him away and start yelling at him about how he shouldn't seduce, much less attempt to hit on, someone who wasn't feeling well himself. As entertaining as it was to watch the two of them argue, it was making her headache worse.

So throwing her blankets off, she walked past the guys and towards the kitchen where the water and tylenol would be. Popping the lid of the Tylenol bottle open, she shoved the pill into her mouth before pouring herself a glass of water and gulping down the cool liquid with the tylenol.

Someone walked up behind her and Kristy turned to see Germany... glaring at her.

She wondered if the man was always glaring or did he just look like that? Because honestly, she couldn't tell.

"Didn't you already take medicine for your fever?"

Kristy's eyes traveled slowly to the bottle then down to her water.

Yes, she did.

Her mistake.

"Oops." She said with no real emotion behind it. She set down the glass of water and walked back to the living room. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides,"

She smiled thinly at the man.

"It's not like I was trying to kill myself."

**[~]**

Now that England and France had stopped shouting at each other and Kristy's headache was gone, the filipina-american figured that she could finally get the whole story out of them.

The first thing they told her was that they were countries. Then they braced themselves to prepare for some sort of onslaught as if they had gone through this many, many times.

"So you're the personifications of countries." She said. There was no hysteria, disbelief or denial in her voice; just monotone acceptance of the fact.

They only had to explain it once to her for Kristy to get it. It hadn't been hard to accept the new circumstances presented to her since she _had _been listening to them yammer in her head for months after all, and there was still the cut in her finger to remind her that she had pricked it on the rose France had given her.

It would also explain how they were so damn good at history too. Thanks to them, she practically aced the class with flying colours though it hadn't made her to popular with some of her fellow students.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." England frowned. He didn't seem happy about the fact for some reason.

"But isn't it nice to not have someone scream whenever we first appear to them?" Russia said.

"Ve~!" Italy nodded hard in agreement. "Remember when we revealed ourselves to Helen? She screamed really loudly and threw a vase at Germany's head!"

Germany grumbled. No doubt getting something thrown at him was not been a pleasant experience at all.

"My great aunt threw a vase at you?" Kristy asked the german, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ja." He mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "Though to be fair, ve could have timed our appearance better."

_'I'm sure.'_ These guys did decide to appear in her room in the middle of the night after all, so why would it be far fetched for them to appear at the wrong moments around those before them?

"So any questions?" America asked her, looking very eager.

Kristy's hands moved towards her necklace. Lifting it from her neck, she held the necklace by its chain and shoved it towards them.

Attached to the end of the gold chain was a dark blue ball that represented what Kristy now realized was the planet. The dark blue represented the water and the gold that was layered on top of the blue would be the land masses on Earth.

"I'm going to assume you came from this, didn't you? And that you were with my aunt before she decided to pass this necklace on to me."

Where else would they have come from? The necklace was 'Country' themed and despite it being small, it depicted the landmasses of countries as well as the water. Not to mention that she had started hearing them talk _after _she had gotten it.

All the countries stared at Kristy and she just stared back apathetically as if she hadn't figured out a lot of stuff that had to usually be explained.

"...yeah." Even America was unsure how to respond.

Well that certainly explained it. Kristy had first started hearing the voices when her aunt had forced the necklace on to her, even though she had been pretty adamant about not wanting it. But instead of connecting the necklace to her new found ability to hear grown men arguing in her head right away, she just chalked it up to having finally lost it over grief and any other shitty emotion that was 'negative'.

"Aunt Helen has some things to explain to me." Kristy muttered as she glared at the necklace. Looking up again, she asked, "How the hell do you fit into this thing anyways? Its special dimensions don't match up to it being able to contain 190+ countries in it. Do you guys shrink to the size of molecules to get in it?"

"That's the great thing about it, love." England took the necklace from her and laid it flat on his palm.

For a moment nothing happened until the globe part of the necklace started to glow. She watched as it gave off a bright gold glow that forced Kristy to clamp her eyes shut until the light died down and she deemed it safe to open them again.

Standing in place of where her necklace had once been was a mini... globe.

With a deadpan expression on her face, Kristy took the globe from England and examined it for a few minutes.

"So it's a necklace that turns into a mini globe." She said after a few minutes of careful examination. "As amazing as that is, what does that have to do with you all being able to cram yourself into it?"

England stared at her as if she was an idiot. Kristy glared back at him and dared him to say what was on his mind.

He sighed. "Tell me... would you say that it was impossible for a whole other dimension to exist in that globe?"

Kristy stared at the globe in her hands. She had seen them appear out of nowhere with her own eyes; felt their existence with her own fingers and watch as her necklace was transfigured into a bigger globe. Since being witness to all those things, who was she to say that the globe/necklace/whatever it was couldn't actually be an object that contained a whole different dimension than the world she was living in now?

"If I were to say 'yes', then that would be pretty much denying your existence in front of me right now. And since I can't do _that_, then I am left with no choice but to accept that yes, different dimensions exist. Even in objects as small as this necklace."

"But you believe that we are not figments of your imagination." It was Japan who said this, and he looked very uncomfortable about having spoken out loud.

Kristy traced her thumb on the rose's (that she was still holding) thorn and felt the pain of having sliced open her finger.

"Uh-huh. Didn't we already go through that already?"

"It would have been a lot more convincing if you hadn't cut your finger open just now, aru." China deadpanned.

"Just making sure it wasn't the NyQuil and Tylenol playing with my mind."

**[~~~] **

**Return to Present...**

Kristy didn't remember much after that. Only that she said they were free to do whatever they wanted in the house as long as they didn't destroy anything while she went and got dressed so that she wouldn't be facing them in her pajamas. She took the blanket she was using on the couch and headed upstairs. Once she was in her room, she locked the door and started getting dressed into a pair of jeans as well as a thin t-shirt. She put on her favorite down jacket, nabbed some things she thought she would need and then climbed out the window and scaled the tree until she was feet first in her aunt's backyard.

She could recall using the back gate and then heading towards the busy street where she saw the 22 MacDonald bus. She immediately hoped on it, not really thinking about where she was going until she got off at the chilly beach.

Rubbing her cold hands together, Kristy took the sandwich, croissant and Venti hot chocolate with whip cream that she ordered from the counter and brought it to an empty table at the back. As she gulped down the chocolate, not caring that she was scorching her throat at the same time, she hungrily devoured the food items she bought as well.

It was way past lunch time and several hours had gone by since she had run away from home, so getting food into her stomach was a heavenly sent blessing. Now she just had to figure out how to get rid of the headache without any medicine as well as keep her food down.

Kristy slammed her head down onto the table and groaned.

Why, why did she leave the house? What in the world possessed her to think that it was a good idea to go to the beach on an exceptionally windy day when she could barely move her head without it hurting?

The medication. It _had _to be the medication. Even her feverish mind by itself wouldn't have come up with this idiotic idea to leave the house in this cold weather. Especially cold weather for her since she used to live in California.

"Y-you should go home," A light, barely legible voice said. "The others are probably worried about you."

Kristy's head shot up and she saw a man that looked eerily similar to America staring at her with worry. Immediately off the bat she could tell that he was one of the countries; the factors being that he looked a hell of a lot like the man who declared himself the very country she had been born on as well as the fact that he was clutching onto a mini polar bear. Or a baby one; anyways, he was hugging a polar bear to himself all the same.

"Who are you?" She asked, annoyed at the sudden appearance of another country. Were all countries male or did she just happen to be meeting the ones who were men? And just how many more was she going to have to face?

The man blushed and clutched his bear even tighter, the bear responding by trying to bat at him with one of his paws. "I'm- I'm Canada."

"Who?" The bear in his arms asked, no longer pawing at his owner.

Kristy blinked rapidly several times. She had moved in with her cousin who lived in Vancouver. And Vancouver happened to be a city located in the province of British Columbia, which was a province in the country of Canada.

Also, his bear just spoke.

And asked who the man who was holding him was.

"Canada." She repeated.

The man nodded shyly.

Kristy was talking to the very being who claimed that he was the very country she was in now. Well, this was... awkward.

"Are you guys popping out of the globe just for the pure sake of annoying me or what?"

"I- I'm sorry." Canada looked embarrassed."I just thought you might want some company and I wanted to make sure you were alright as well."

Kristy sighed. "It's fine." She said.

She regretted her words seconds later.

Her headache returned with a vengeance and she groaned, placing her head in her hands. Why was she thinking about this so much when her head hurt? Not to mention that she felt the sudden need to hurl like she did when she scarfed down her breakfast earlier that morning.

Hot Chocolate + Fever = Not a good idea.

"Are you okay?"

_'Do I look okay?' _Kristy wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut. If she opened it now, she would probably throw up all over the place.

Besides, she probably used up her quota of being rude to them when she decided to ditch the other eight at her aunt's place.

"Um, Kristy?" Should she be surprised this newly appeared Nation in front of her, Canada, knew her name when she hadn't even spoken to him until a few minutes ago?

"Mm." Kristy nodded, still keeping her mouth shut.

There was a loud bang and both Canada and Kristy jumped in surprise and whirled towards the door. Canada groaned, while Kristy quickly pulled the hood of her jacket over her head.

"Are you sure she's here?" A sharp british tone asked.

"Of course I am! I can sense the globe and her presence in here!" Another voice retorted back. "You should be able to sense the globe as well!"

"They don't look very happy." Canada said. He didn't have to lower his voice at all to talk quietly to her; he was so naturally soft spoken that his normal voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't exactly blame them." Kristy muttered back as she waited for her impending doom. "I kinda just snuck out of the house when they were downstairs in the living room screaming at each other."

That was probably one of the driving factors that she walked out on her guests; they were giving her a headache even when she was _upstairs._

Canada opened his mouth, but gave a terrified squeak and clamped it shut again.

"And what, young lady, were you thinking?" Kristy stiffened when she heard the voice.

She didn't look up. She didn't want to look up. She recognized that tone of voice; it was the kind parents used when they were really angry at their kids. Kristy kept her head down and answered in the flattest voice she could muster to squash the emotion in her words.

"You found me."

"Course we did!" America spoke up. "You were wearing the globe, plus you ARE my citizen."

So if she ever wanted to make an escape without being tracked down from these guys, Kristy should ditch the necklace and knock out America. Duly noted.

"Mind keeping your voice down?" Kristy asked. "You're making my headache even worse than it already is."

England sputtered, which made Kristy smirk for a moment before that familiar feeling of nausea over came her and she clamped her hand over her mouth again.

"Well what do you expect?" He said once he finally regained use of his voice. "If you walk around in weather like this when you're already not feeling well, you're obviously going to make your health worse!"

"Noted."

She suddenly found herself yanked our of her seat and being hefted over someone's shoulder. The sudden movement was too much for her as she found her recently devoured late lunch and the hot chocolate she drank rushing up to her throat. Before things got messy, she gritted her teeth and covered her mouth again; she did not want to blow chunks onto the floor, especially with every eye in Starbucks on her and the three men. Not surprising with the commotion they were making.

Or was it because the three men were very attractive? Kristy noticed some female stares roaming over them and a girl around her own age even glared at her.

"Hey Kristy," America huffed. "What did you run away for?"

Kristy would have loved to answer the question were it not for the fact she was about to puke.

She internally groaned when America shifted his hold on her; he was _not _making this easy for her.

"Ah, Ameri-" Canada cut himself off; apparently they didn't call themselves countries in the presence of other people besides herself. "Alfred, you probably shouldn't carry her like that. She might-"

"When did you get here?" America yelped in surprise. He jumped back and since he was still holding onto Kristy, she certainly felt the movement as well.

It was all too much for her as the girl's hands flew away from her mouth and she promptly threw up onto the floor.

After she threw up, the silence in the coffee shop had been deafening. Every eye had been on them since the two countries who walked in had made a scene just by opening the door and entering the coffee shop. So of course every person in the damned store had seen her throw up behind the man who decided to carry her like a sack of bricks.

The filipina-american should have felt mortified by what happened. Instead she could only stare in disgust at the messy splatter that was on the once clean floor as everyone except for the idiot carrying her looked on in shock.

"That looks really gross." Kristy muttered, no longer feeling sick. Her stomach was pretty much empty now, so she was certain she was safe from spewing any more of her half-digested meals.

"Wh-what just happened?" A stunned America asked, frozen in place.

"Al," Canada said slowly. "Just walk forward. And whatever you do, don't turn around."

America walked forward without a word. Kristy couldn't help but be amused that the man she associated with the normally outrageous voice was quiet and listening to someone for a change instead of blathering on about how since he was the hero, he could do anything he wanted. Then again, she did puke behind him and nearly got some of it on his clothes.

The silence in the store was deafening and Kristy rolled her eyes at everyone's inactivity to do anything.

"Regurgitated hot chocolate, sandwich and croissant in aisle five." She said out loud to no one in particular. "Any one here have a freaking mop or are you going to stand there gaping like idiots the entire time?"

**[~~~]**

"Well that was embarrassing." England said after a long period of silence.

Kristy glared at him before turning her head the other way. They had _finally _escaped the coffee shop after the mess was cleaned up and Kristy reluctantly left a ten dollar tip at the urging of a certain stick in the mud Briton.

"Really?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I didn't realize it."

"No need to take that tone with me, Kristina." He snapped at her.

Kristy turned her head to glare at him. Normally she wouldn't have allowed anyone to scold her like that, but with her pounding headache she didn't really have much of a choice.

"When we get back to the house, we are going to have a long talk about your behaviour for the past few months!"

Kristy looked at the man with a deadpan expression.

"Joy." She said sarcastically.

She could already tell that England's lectures were going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>And the third chapter is out! Yes, Kristy decided to run out of the house after developing a fever! And she meets Canada!<strong>

**Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed, but I couldn't really figure out how else to end it. Not to mention that the chapter was getting a bit long. **

**Okay, question: should I leave Britain to be called Britain or should I switch over to England?**

**Edit: Due to popular demand, I have switched 'Britain' over to 'England'.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Ahh... I didn't think Voices of the World would be so popular with other people considering that it's much darker in a number of ways compared to the original story that started this genre- as I keep saying. But yeah, glad to know that quite a few of you out there love reading this!**

**Also, there's a pretty dark memory in this chapter which can be considered as Kristy possibly crossing over the moral horizon.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voices of the World. I do, however, own Kristy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was night time and it had been hours since the 'gentleman' had tried to lecture the girl once they arrived at the house after her impromptu run away act. For the first thirty minutes, Kristy had sat still in silence while England paced in front of her while ranting about her less than impressive behaviour for the last few months since he and the others had been observing her from within the globe.

Despite the fact that the Briton had practically admitted to invading her privacy, Kristy had taken his ranting in stride.

That was, until, he mentioned how ashamed her parents would be of her.

Kristy sarcastically retorted that there was a good chance that her parents had no idea what the hell she had been doing for the past few months since they were already _dead. _After that, she pretty much ignored the Briton and her anger and bitterness would have continued to extend only to England had not been several hours later that Evelyn had confronted Kristy on whether she was the one who had gone through her underwear drawer or not.

Unfortunately, since Kristy couldn't exactly tell her cousin that a perverted french nation who lived in her magical globe-necklace had probably been the one who went through her cousin's stuff, she was forced to improvise a plausible explanation as to why her undergarments had been rifled through.

_That _had been a pleasant conversation between the two of them.

After Kristy had gone up to her room an hour later, she had refused to even so much as acknowledge the countries presence due to how much grief she had suffered through in just the span of one day ever since they decided to show themselves to her. She would deal with them tomorrow when she wasn't so pissed off and more liable to throw her bedside lamp at their heads.

Now, the countries who were inside the globe form of what was the globe/necklace/dimensional container were arguing with each other as Kristy lay on her bed completely passed out and unaware that not all was well with the countries after she gave them the silent treatment.

"Ve~! England!" Italy sounded like he wanted to cry. "Why did you make Kristy angry? Now she's not talking to us!"

"How is it my fault?" The British country demanded. "Last time I checked, most of you didn't condone her attitude either!"

"Ah," Japan did not want his fellow countries to start bickering among themselves and laying blame on each other. "We can't all blame England-san for Kristy-sama's cold shoulder towards us. Perhaps some of her anger stems from what her and her cousin were talking about earlier."

At the mention of the underwear drawer incident, some of the other countries turned to glare at France who put his hands up in a surrender sign at the stares that promised him a slow and painful agonizing death.

"You can't blame all of it on me!" He squeaked.

"Ve~" Italy started sobbing. "I don't want Kristy mad at me! I wanted to teach her how to cook pasta tomorrow!"

"But Kristy does not use the stove any more, da?" Russia said, looking thoughtful. She didn't even use the toaster oven; either she went out and ate, her cousin made something or she just put something in the microwave.

"Wh-why not?" The Italian was horrified at the thought of not using a stove. How in the world was he supposed to cook pasta if he didn't use the stove? "You need the stove to make food!"

There was an immediate uncomfortable silence at Italy's words.

"...well," America rubbed the back of his head. "England, it kinda _is _your fault. I mean, I know Kristy acts really bitchy sometimes, but you shouldn't have mentioned her parents. You know how touchy she is about... her family."

England opened his mouth, ready to snap at his former colony that the death of her family was no excuse for her behaviour and attitude towards others lately, when he snapped it shut again. He ran a gloved hand through his messy blond hair and sighed. He hated to admit it, but the normally idiotic american did have a point. He was thinking with the mind set of a nation and not a human being. A sixteen year old teenage girl, if he was to be exact.

Being the personification of Nations, their lives far surpassed that of a normal human for as long as the actual land mass and the people who lived on it survived. They represented their people and took damage whenever parts of the landmass were say, bombed, or a large number of people were killed (this usually took place during wars). Since they were easily influenced by the will of their citizens, it was natural that they would be involved in every war that their people took part in.

It was inevitable that lives would be lost in war. All the Nations knew that.

The Countries were used to lives being lost around them. And as such, hardened themselves to the biggest loss in every battle between two sides. If they didn't, they would have long gone insane from blood being continuously spilled and massacres.

But for a sixteen year old to suffer through an event that would make the average adult break down, it was a surprise that she was doing as well as she did in terms of her emotional state. Especially considering that her remaining immediate family, two older siblings, were literally on the other side of the globe; the last time she had seen them was when they were forced to say good-bye to their parents... and youngest sister.

But not even tragedy could prevent them from graduating university in the Philippines, something that made the now youngest surviving sibling of the Knight family very bitter.

And as sane as she seemingly was most of the time, there were days that made him and the others think that Kristy was anything but 'fine'.

"...alright, very well." England sighed again. "Maybe I _was _too harsh on the lass." There. He said it and admitted it out loud. "But honestly, she can't go around hitting or mouthing off at everyone. And if she's not doing that, she's ignoring them and pretending they don't exist."

America looked amused. "It's either she hits them or she ignores them, England. It can't be both." He smirked. "And like _you're _one to judge on mouthing off. Exactly how many times have we all heard you swear?"

England growled at America and proceeded to throttle him.

**[~~~] **

_It was at that moment Kristy realized why people allowed themselves to be consumed by their feelings of vengeance that practically over rode every other emotion along with logic and rationa thinking. It was a strong feeling made up of various powerful emotions: anger, hatred, sadness... there were probably more but those were the top three that came to mind._

_Right now, Kristy felt more alive than she ever did during the month she was staying over at neighbour's house until her family affairs were settled snd they tried to determine who would be the one who looked after the pitiful teenager until she was an adult._

_And that was because she had finally found _them. _The ones responsible for her house burning down and the deaths of her parents and younger sister. _

_It would be more accurate to say that _they_ had been the ones who found her walking the streets during the late night, kidnapped her and then brought and locked her up in the basement of one of the kidnapper's houses to do away with her like during a climax scene in a cliche movie. But that particular detail didn't make a difference. She had found them and she was going to extract her revenge on them as slowly and as excruciatingly as she could. She wouldn't be able to make them suffer through the same pain and emptiness she had gone through during the months, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to just lie on the cold floor and do nothing while they plotted on how to get rid of her._

_No. The exact opposite. She was going to be the one who hunted _them _down. _

_Kristy's body burned with an intense fervor that she was certain that it could be connected to her feeling vengeful. Especially when they were so close... so close..._

_The gun she held on to felt cold and heavy in her hands. Believe it or not, she had found it lying on the ground when it had fallen out of the pocket one of the idiots had quickly stashed it in and even tripped on if after she had managed to escape her bindings. Like any person in her position, Kristy decided to take it along with her. _

_There was only one use for a gun and that was to kill people._

_Anyone who used a gun to intentionally hurt and kill others were looked upon as monsters. Which would no doubt what she would be seen as after she was through with what she was planning to do. _

_But Kristy didn't care. _

_She could get the entire fucking country to hate her, but she wouldn't care. _

_The girl didn't give a damn as to what anyone thought about her afterwards. The only thing that mattered was that those bastards were dead and that she would be able to revel at seeing their dark crimson blood splattered onto the walls and floor._

_Now if she could only figure out how to get out of the basement. If she headed upstairs now, there was a good chance she could spotted by any of the three guys. Kristy could easily remedy the situation by killing them before they raised the alarm, but it was pretty much the same thing since gun shots were pretty loud._

_And she preferred not to alert her kidnappers that she had freed herself and was going to kill them._

_Kristy was startled out of her thoughts when she heard shouts and gun shots from the otherside of the door. What was going on? Were they having a fight amongst each other?_

_Before she could move away from her hiding place from underneath the staircase, she heard a loud bang as the door that led to the basement was forcefully kicked open..._

_... and all of a sudden, she could hear the sounds of someone being strangled. _

"Hey! Kristy! Kristy, let go of me!"

_Her wrists were burning, and it wasn't from the rope burns from feeing herself earlier either. It was actually the feeling of someone grabbing hold of her wrists so tightly that it hurt. _

"America!" England shouted in alarm as soon as he saw what was going on.

"Mon Dieu!" France was the next person to arrive on the scene.

"Germany! What's going on? What's Kristy doing? Why is she strangling America?" Italy panicked.

"Gott... Japan! China! Restrain her!" The German in question shouted.

_Two policemen were holding her back as she somehow found herself from hiding in the basement to being forced off one of her family's murderers as she tried to strangle them to death. She could hear panicked voices shouting, but the only thing on her mind was killing the man who was lying by her feet looking absolutely terrified of her._

_Kristy tried to pull away from them, not caring that her restrainers were physically stronger than her..._

"Sh-she's so strong! I do not think we can hold her for long!" Japan said as he, with the help of his older 'brother' held her back.

"Hurry and wake her up, aru!" China grunted as he was hit in the face by one of Kristy's flailing limbs.

Someone giggled. "I like her. She's very fun, da?" The only who sounded amused by the situation was Russia.

"Ve~! I thought you weren't allowed to wake up a person when they are sleep walking!"

"She's asleep? But her eyes are open!" America's loud voice boomed.

"America!" A voice that was very quiet in contrast to the louder one several seconds ago was panicked and exasperated. "She was asleep before you tried to wake her up!"

"How was I supposed to know she was going to do _that_, bro? People don't normally try and strangle other people in their sleep unless they have PTSD or something!" America whined.

"And there's a possibility that she could have PTSD for all we know!" America's 'bro' snapped.

"Italia-kun, we don't have a choice! She could hurt herself and others like this! Ugh!" Japan grunted when her elbow struck him in the middle of his chest, almost making him let go of her.

_She was elbowing the guys who were holding her back as hard as she could. She was satisfied when she heard their pained grunts as they kept getting hit all the while holding on to her._

"Hurry, aru!"

"Alright then. I didn't want to do this, but she leaves me no choice!"

There was a loud crack and Kristy was suddenly aware of a stinging pain on the left side of her face. The girl blinked several times as her sight began to adjust to the world around her. She saw that she was no longer in the apartment of her kidnappers but in her bedroom in her cousin's house. It took her a few seconds, but she realized that someone had slapped her. Hard.

Having been slapped more times in less than a year since everything in her life changed than in her actual life time, Kristy was able to recognize that she had been struck across the face with someone else's palm.

Her hand tentatively reached up to her face to touch the area and she winced; who ever had hit her was very physically strong. Or was just really pissed off.

Slowly, Kristy turned her head to face the person whose hand had met her face. Germany's icy stare met hers and Kristy inwardly cringed while she was able to keep a straight face on the outside. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the other countries staring at her in surprise in shock. She also saw that America was rubbing the area around his throat. And if she wasn't mistaken, there were deep red scratches around it as well.

Well shit.

**[~~~]**

Kristy hissed and nearly punched England when the alcohol soaked towel made contact with her cheek. Open wounds and the alcohol that was used to clean away bacteria that could cause infection did not mix well together, even if it prevented things from getting worse.

When she had seen what she had done to America in her unconscious rage, she didn't realize that her left hand had brought itself up to her face until her nails were digging into her already swollen cheek and leaving four deep, dark red lines into it. The tips of her nails were still even covered in red from when she had drawn the blood from her own face.

Of course the others freaked (actually, it was just Italy. The others were just surprised and slightly horrified), restrained her before she could hurt herself again and then placed her in the living room where they could keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't assault anyone else or inflict any more injuries on herself.

When the Briton pressed the cloth harder onto her cheek, she scowled and her hand moved on its own to backhand the man like she did with America the day before. Fortunately for him, he was able to catch her attempt to hit him in time.

"Just endure it for a few more minutes." He sighed, seeing the extremely agitated expression on the girl's face and the oncoming urge to attempt to hit him again.

Kristy twitched, but stayed her hand.

"The bandages were easy to find!" Russia exclaimed, coming into the living room with a blue coloured box that had the universal sign of being a first aid kit painted on the front. He was the one who offered to look for the container that held the medical supplies.

After England was done burning her face off with the stupid alcohol, he promptly patched up the scratches. Kristy gingerly touched her cheek again and immediately pulled back her hand at the stinging sensation the action had brought on.

Even though she shifted somewhat under the others' stares, Kristy didn't show any other signs of being uncomfortable by being watched by so many eyes. They didn't trust her on their own; that much was clear. It was understandable considering her actions as of late, but it was still frustrating. At least Evelyn trusted her enough to leave Kristy at the house on her own.

China was the only person who wasn't in the living room; apparently he was making lunch. England had originally offered to do it, but the others were vehement in not letting him into the kitchen. In fact, they shouted about it. Loudly.

The Briton sulked for a few minutes until Canada told him that they needed someone to fix Kristy up before her cousin came home. France had originally offered to do this, but the others didn't trust him and Kristy still wanted to throw him off her second floor window for going through Evelyn's undergarments. She did _not _need to learn what kind of underwear and bras her the older woman wore beneath her clothes.

"How are you going to explain that to Evelyn?" America finally asked. His brother, Canada, had been the one to treat him. He had been even more of a wuss than Kristy had when it came to the rubbing alcohol part. The scratches on his neck were pretty deep and already marks of her hands attempting to squeeze the life out of him were showing in the form of dark purple bruising.

Kristy flexed her fingers at the sight of what she had done to her own country and looked away.

"I don't know. I'll just twist the truth a bit; I'll say that I decided to slap myself and then try and scratch my face off."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Germany finally broke the silence. "Everyone in your life already questions your state of mind as it is."

"Well I can hardly state that I tried to strangle America in my sleep and Germany decided to slap me, now can I?" At the latter part, the German looked away with his face tinged pink.

"But still..." Japan looked thoughtful and a little concerned, "...should you say that? It may be more believable, but it gives people an even worse impression of you." The Japanese man looked embarrassed at pointing such a fact out.

But Kristy shrugged, not at all concerned about the issue. "Doesn't really matter; everyone expects me to snap at some point. My story of slapping and scratching myself can just add more fuel to that conclusion. No one expects much out of me any more except to go insane and either get sent to the loony bin or kill myself." She said this off hand, in an apathetic manner.

She didn't miss how everyone glanced at each other and she rolled her eyes; they were probably thinking that she was nuts as well.

Before anyone else could remark on it, China came out from the kitchen carrying a huge pot and placed it on the hot pad that sat on the table top. "It's lunch time!" He shouted at them before going into the kitchen to fetch the other pans of food he made for the large group.

Kristy stood up and stretched her stiff limbs. "Smells good." She said as she went to grab a place by the table.

Focused on filling her empty stomach, she missed the saddened gazes that followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM FINALLY DONE! I started this chapter several weeks ago, but I didn't finish it until today obviously.<strong>

**Now you've gotten a glimpse into Kristy's past and as you can tell, she was very close to breaking one of the Ten Commandments and one of the most upheld laws in her own country. However, if you must ask, no she didn't go that far otherwise she wouldn't be living in Canada with her cousin. But she was pretty damned close.**

**And if you weren't sure before, you probably are: Kristy isn't entirely stable and is pretty messed up. She can become so over come by strong emotions that once she starts, it is near impossible to stop her. There are a number of things she has to deal with concerning with her world turning completely upside down in the span of one night. PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) is one of them. Have fun guessing what else she might be suffering from.**

**If you're going to criticize what Kristy had plotted to do in the dream/memory, try and put yourself in her shoes will you? The strangling America part? Rage induced people are strong, and our main character was pretty much filled with that. And the saying of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' comes to mind as well.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**I get the feeling that not many people liked the fourth chapter of the story, judging by the amount of the reviews I got. Was it too dark for you? You guys can't say I didn't warn you since I did warn you guys... multiple times. **

**Anyways, I'll stop bitching and get on with the chapter. Hope you guys like this one cause it's going to be as humourous as I can make it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do, however, own Kristy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Eventually Kristy's fever died down and she had to go back to school, much to her chagrin.

So she was standing at the side walk waiting for the light to turn red as she reluctantly made her way back to the hell that was high school after a week and a half absence. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans as the cold wind made its presence known, causing her to shiver since she was only wearing a t-shirt, a sweater and a white hoodie. She didn't bring a thin one along since it didn't fit over her other layers of clothes and she didn't feel like wearing any of the thicker ones because she felt poofy.

Her teeth chattered, but she didn't complain about the cold if only to keep a certain Briton's nagging at bay.

But he still found out anyways.

_"That's what you get for not wearing a thick jacket!"_ He said triumphantly.

Kristy didn't even grace him with an answer to that statement. England was right, but she was certainly not going to admit that fact to him or any of the others.

_"One day." _She twitched. _"Can't I just go one day without you criticizing me about something?"_

England took immediate offense to that and denied her statement.

_"Yes, you do." _Kristy snapped. _"I get the feeling that every single thing I do is wrong in your eyes because I can't seem to go one fucking day without you saying something!" _

It was meant to be a sarcastic off hand statement that had no particular weight to it, but England seemed to be taken aback by what Kristy had said as he immediately asked another question after wards.

_"Is that... what you think of me?" _There was hesitance in his tone and he also sounded very hurt by her statement. _"Someone who just nags at you for no particularly good reason at all?" _

Kristy twitched as the familiar feeling of guilt that she had become accustomed to had washed over her. Sometimes she wished she was a sociopath as then she wouldn't have a conscience and therefore she wouldn't feel any of the shit she had to go through these agonizing months. But then again, she'd likely be a charming and charismatic person who went around ruining lives with very little regard to their actions, so that took out all the fun of contemplating being one.

_"Look," _She exhaled, even though she wasn't talking out loud. _"You have good advice. Especially for someone who's aiming to be the perfect lady or gentleman in his or her life time. Unfortunately, I don't aim to be that kind of person. Never have, never will." _

She chuckled bitterly.

_"Especially now. I already have enough to deal with without having to watch my freaking manners."_

There was silence. And then after a few minutes a long sigh. _"You're right, love. I'm sorry. Asking you to act like a lady at this point of your life was... insensitive of me."_

_That _made Kristy freeze in place and she nearly got hit by a car for doing so. Ignoring the angry owner of said car that nearly hit her and who was now giving her the middle finger salute, she started the upward slope trek to her school.

_"What." _There was no question in how she had phrased the word, but rather one filled with disbelief and incredulity. Since when the hell did England ever apologize to her?

_"I'm- I'm perfectly capable of apologizing when I make mistakes, Kristina!" _He huffed, but he still sounded hurt.

_"I never doubted that." _Kristy said, sounding sincere. _"But this is the first time you've ever apologized to me or to anyone ever since I could hear you... so I'm just a little surprised." _

_"That's because, ma cherie, L'Angleterre hardly apologizes for anything." _France piped in.

Kristy rolled her eyes as the two countries started their daily argument. By now, she knew that telling the two to "shut the fuck up" was completely pointless as they would just ignore her. In the history books she read, most of them described the various conflicts between the French and the English. Now she was getting a first row seat at just how well they did _not _get along.

_"Will you two be quiet?" _Still, even if it was pointless to say those words, it was the only thing she could do to ward off a headache. She still needed to get through seven hours of school and school hadn't even started yet! _"If you have to argue, do it when you're out of the globe and when I can't hear you talking in my head!"_

There was a pause and then muttered apologies as the two countries quieted down. The pain in Kristy's head began to die down and she sighed; looked like she was going to be able to make it through the school without Tylenol after all.

_"Thank you." _Kristy said when all she could hear in her head were her own thoughts.

**xxxx**

"Where have _you_ been?" Was the first thing Kristy heard when she got to her locker.

Kristy placed her textbooks in her backpack, taking her sweet time in doing so before slamming her locker shut and snapping the lock on to it. She then made her way to the next class without so much as a glance over to where the sneering voice had come from. From behind, the sound of pounding footsteps followed after her.

"Hey!" A hand clamped over her shoulder and yanked her back. Hard. "I'm talking to you, you stupid bitch!"

Rolling her eyes, Kristy reached over and gripped the person's wrist, hard. This forced the person to let go and Kristy, after roughly shoving the person's wrist away, continued on without acknowledging them. She knew that this would only make the person angry, but that was exactly what she was hoping for.

When something with a sharp smacked into the back of her head, Kristy finally turned around to glare at the culprit.

Glaring back at her was an auburn haired girl with green eyes, a scowl marring her face as she glared daggers into Kristy. Unfortunately for her, she could glare at Kristy all she wanted and it still wouldn't have the intended effect of scaring her like it did with most people. That was probably why Kristy was a favorite target of the girl's; she refused to be door mat for her.

"I. WAS. TALKING. TO. YOU."

Bronwyn Clarke was the kind of Alpha Bitch clique girl straight out of a cliche mean girls movie. In fact, if anyone were to ask, most would say that she fit the stereotype to a T. Unfortunately, she happened to be the real life version one who was hell intent on making everyone's lives hell. While she wasn't blonde (like most alpha bitches in movies), she was still pretty and still the type of person you wanted to shove off a cliff.

Staring at her through half-lidded eye lids, Kristy said, "And I was ignoring you, Clarke. I'm so glad we're on the same page about this."

Bronwyn's scowl twisted into an ugly sneer as she stepped closer to Kristy who merely stared back, looking bored.

Kristy was used to dealing with Brooklyn and any other person who thought that they could bend her to their will. It was pretty easy when you didn't give a fucking damn about rumours and all the other self-confidence ruining _stuff _that teens were subjected to by their peers during the 'golden years'. And honestly... the slut rumours didn't really work when you happened to be punching and kicking boys who decided that it would be a great idea to try and charm you into bed with them with textbooks.

But before Bronwyn could do anything else to Kristy, a teacher, who happened to have just entered the hall way and saw that something was about to go down hurried towards them to diffuse what could turn into an ugly cat fight.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class girls?" The teacher said, giving Bronwyn an unamused look.

"I was doing that." Kristy said, not missing a beat. "But Clarke said that she needed to talk to me about something."

Bronwyn scowled, but bent down and grabbed the math textbook on the ground (the object that she must have thrown at Kristy). "Sorry, Mr. Bryant. I didn't see the time." She did not at all sound sincere as she promptly scurried off, but even she knew better than to continue picking a fight in front of a teacher.

Which was a pity as Kristy was really hoping that Bronwyn would earn herself a week's worth of detentions.

When Bronwyn had turned the corner and was no longer within hearing range, the teacher let out a sigh before turning to his dark haired student who happened to be in one of his history classes.

"That was a close one." He said with a small grin on his face.

Kristy didn't return his friendly gesture and gave the man who was able to charm any female within the area a very flat look. Mr. Bryant, with his slightly messy chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes was undeniably handsome. And he knew it too. Sometimes Kristy saw him either flirting with some of the female teachers or giving the girls in his history classes a wink. His habit of smoking and smelling of cigarettes a lot of the time, for some strange reason, made him seem more appealing to his fans.

But despite his womanizing tendencies, he was never serious about it. He wasn't even one of those scum bag playboys who purposely toyed with a woman's heart and then just dumped them when they were done using them. Mr. Bryant was a decent person who just happened to have fun getting reactions out of girls and women alike; his flirtations were done in a way that didn't hurt anyone at all and had most of his 'victims' giggling at the end.

Most of the time at least. Kristy couldn't exactly say the same for the more deluded females who were convinced that Mr. Bryant's obviously non-serious flirting was to be seen as something more.

Kristy wrinkled her nose and she glared at the man. "Were you smoking?"

The scent of nicotine lingered and it was still pretty strong, meaning he just finished recently.

"Yeah." Mr. Bryant said. "Sorry, didn't have enough time to get rid of the smell.

The girl's hand twitched, but otherwise she didn't give off any indication that she was bothered by the scent of cigarettes. She had to give him credit for being understanding about some of her issues... especially the one regarding smoking and cigarettes.

Her history teacher brought up his wrist to check the time. "Well, I better head over to my classroom. Bell's going to ring in two minutes and I can't afford to leave my class unsupervised for long. And I know Mrs. Sheridan doesn't like it when her students are late either, so you better go as well."

Kristy's eye twitched. She knew first hand just how intolerable her math teacher was when it came to tardy students. "Yeah, I better." She muttered. Kristy knew all to well just how anal retentive Mrs. Sheridan could be.

With a quick good bye to her history teacher, the dark haired girl raced up the stairs at the fast pace that had the teacher in charge of track and field repeatedly coming after her with the intent of making her join the team.

_"Teenagers these days are so rude." _China huffed as Kristy raced up stairs.

_"I wouldn't happen to be one of those 'rude teenagers' would I?" _

_"Yes, you would." _China's answer made Kristy nearly trip on one of the steps, but she was able to regain her footing when her hand shot out and grabbed the railing. _"But you have a reason." _

_"That's right." _Russia agreed. _"On the other hand, this Bronwyn Clarke is rude towards others for no particular reason."_

_"I wouldn't say no particular reason," _Kristy grunted as she got closer and closer towards the classroom. _"She's probably one of those insecure person you would love to punch. The type who have to make life for everyone else around them miserable to help them feel better about themselves."_

Kristy paused.

_"But she's still a bitch."_

With a burst of speed, Kristy made it into her math class just seconds before the bell rang.

_'Made it.' _She smirked as she sat down at her desk, taking out her notebook and writing utensils.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I would have written more but I decided to end the chapter here. I am so sorry it took me so long to update this, so I hope that you're happy with this short update!<br>**

**I had this done days ago, but I didn't post it up because I thought I was going to write more. You should thank Arceusgod for deciding I should post something up fast.  
><strong>


End file.
